


Barn av gudar   (translation: Children of Gods)

by sakurasake



Category: Captain America (2011), Doom (2005), Fright Night (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek (2009), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bones is Reaper, Chekov is Charlie's Descendant, F/M, JARVIS rocks!!!, M/M, Steve and Tony's daughter is the Enterprise's pilot, cursing in Allspeak, punching out glass panels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the Enterprise was alright enough, at least until...   “Captain, we're being hailed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn av gudar   (translation: Children of Gods)

[](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=margaretpeggy__megstark.png)

  
...  
Title: Barn av gudar (Children of Gods in Swedish)  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Star Trek/The Avengers/DOOM/Fright Night  
Pairing: Pavel/Meg, Jim/Spock, Bones/Natasha, Clint/Uhura, Thor/Winona, Tony/Steve, Bruce/Christine Chapel, Loki/Sif.  
…  
Notes:  
The Avengers Steve and Tony's daughter (Margaret 'Peggy/Meg' Stark) is the Enterprise's chair pilot.  
DOOM Bones is Reaper, 'nough said.  
Fright Night Pavel is Charlie's descendant.  
…  
Chapter One:

 

Life on the Enterprise was alright enough, at least until...

“Captain, we're being hailed.”  
Who knew that the one comment would change everything they thought they knew. A little nod from Jim Kirk had it brought on the screens.

“Sadly, this is not a social call,” Christopher Pike looked grim, “but, rather, a message for your lovely pilot there.”  
Eyes went to the young woman bent over the console by Chekov. She stood up straight and faced the screen.

“The message, sir?” She spoke.  
“Asgard needs you, Miss Stark,” He spoke the simple message before the feed cut out.  
Margaret 'Peggy' Stark cursed loudly in Allspeak, punching out one of the computerized glass panels in a surprising show of strength and anger. She pressed the foreign looking comm on her sleeve.

“What?” Bones barked out.  
Meg, as Pavel was want to call her, let out a breath.

“It's time, Reaper. Pike just made the call.”  
Jim listened as his friend cursed a dark blue streak. He watched as the sweet Chekov went up to Meg and laid a hand on her arm, when every single person on the bridge was afraid to go near her. She turned to Pavel and cupped his cheeks.

“Time to make Daddy proud,” they chuckled.  
The bridge was quiet, everyone holding their breath.

“Go to Bones,” Meg told Pavel, “he has Charlie's gear in his office.”  
With a gentle pat, Pavel was out the doors. Meg just stood there, before walking over to her pilot's chair, kneeling and opening a panel. She pulled out a familiar looking shield and metallic briefcase. She turned the shield over in her hands like it was a plastic toy.

“It's dyed vibranium,” She tossed out to Spock, who had approached when he saw what she was pulling out, “one of my papa's prototypes made for him by daddy.”  
She let Spock take the shield for a moment, Cupcake helping her to her feet, as Spock was surprised at how Meg had been tossing around such a heavy object like it was a children's toy. Cupcake cleared some room for Meg and she opened the briefcase, putting one foot in either side and taking a heavy breath.

“JARVIS, boot up,” She barked out, knowing the slumbering AI would hear her.  
In the blink of an eye, it started. A red and chrome metal began winding it's way up Meg's body and turning itself into a suit, the 'briefcase' disappearing as it happened. The helmet retracted to reveal a grinning Meg, who took the shield from Spock when he handed it to her. It didn't take long for anyone to see it. The suit (Iron Man) and the shield (Captain America). Reaper (Olduvai and RRTS). Meg was the one 'thing' that Starfleet wanted to lock up in their labs and they couldn't touch her on pain of a very gruesome and messy death. She was the daughter of Iron Man and Captain America.  
…  
Pavel had been the one to ask Chapel to wake the 'others' as soon as they were close to planet side. Meg smiled at the sight of Pavel in the fire suit that Charlie had wore when he slayed Jerry. Meg and Pavel were two fucked up peas in an even more fucked up pod.

For the Avengers, there was Thor, Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, Tony Stark aka Iron Man and Steve Rodgers aka Captain America.

For Meg, there was herself, Pavel Chekov, John 'Reaper' Grimm, Jim Kirk aka the biggest pain in Meg's ass, Spock, Nyota Uhura and Cupcake.

Meg's back was to the door, as her group stood waiting for transport down to the Bi-Frost bridge. The gate was the transport chamber itself. The rainbow bridge was where Meg wanted to touch down. So when the door to the room opened, she didn't see bulging eyes at the sight of the awakened Avengers. Meg didn't see them as she turned, Tony and Steve seeing just how she was dressed. Her prototype Iron Man suit and one of Steve's old shield prototypes. It shocked them how much of a beauty their little girl became. They watched her grow up and age, but they were unable to see the woman that she'd become. The beauty of person and soul.

They watched how she always had to touch the 18 year old boy next to her, one way or another. The 'Other Guy' noted that it was how Tony and Steve started out. They noticed the boy's inherent likeness to Charlie Brewster. But Tony knew for a fact that Meg had no attraction to Charlie.

“Me, Pavel, Reaper,” She tapped one of the floppies with a 'map', “go first. Pavel will stay behind me. Point and shoot,” that made Cupcake chuckle, “glad you like that one, Princess. Because it's you, Jim, Nyota and Spock after. The last thing we need is Jim dying on us before he can meet his dad.”  
'Jim' rolled his eyes, Natasha automatically assessing him. And it was obvious that this was Thor's son. It almost made her smile. Coulson would be proud that Meg had her own team. After a further observance, it was clear that Cupcake was the 'Clint', Pavel was the 'Tony', Meg was the 'Steve', Nyota was the 'Natasha', Jim was the 'Thor', Reaper was the 'Bruce'...given how he seemed to switch 'personalities' between two 'men': Bones and Reaper. Spock was the Coulson, that the team had decided at his dry wit.

 

Thor thought he was done for, closing his eyes and waiting for it. A faint sound was brought to his ears, a sound he never thought he'd hear again. A transporter. He opened his eyes and there was an Iron Man suit in front of him, the wearer holding up one of the Captain's shields and taking the brunt of the blast. A slender young man slipped between him and the wearer of the suit, fit snugly between them. Every step forward that he took, the wearer in the suit took as well. A man with a large gun was firing non-stop, Thor stumbling out of the way when another group transported in.

Cupcake grabbed the man that held such a great resemblance to George Kirk and pinned a transponder on him, Thor protesting as he was transported out. In the transporter room, he cursed in Allspeak, much like Meg had. On Asgard, the group made their way down the bridge, to where the enemy had an eight legged horse surrounded.

“Sleipnir, duck!!” Meg's mechanized voice bellowed, the white horse barely having time to 'hit the ground' before her shield came barreling his way, taking out the men surrounding him.  
When they reached Sleipnir, a transponder beacon was slapped on his saddle and he was transported away. Cupcake had hundreds of them on him. So did Nyota and Pavel and Jim and Spock. They transported away Aesir dead or injured as they made their way into the city and to the throne room.

When they reached the throne room, Jim started to prove himself his father's child. Meg had lent him the shield and he was swing it like his father would swing Mjolnir. Frigga, Loki, Odin, Sif and the Warriors Three all watched as this unknown group took down the enemy with no prisoners, no mercy. Frigga couldn't take her eyes off the blue eyed young man with the shield, the tall dark Vulcan at his back. The young woman in the strange metal suit and the boy in the fire-proof suit. The two final men covering the woman as she planted something on the dead and injured, the Aesir watching as they disappeared in light and sound.

When the final body fell, Meg's suit retracted into the briefcase and she stepped out of it. Pavel closed it and set it on top of the shield, before signalling for it to be transported away. Meg knew that turning her back to Jim was a mistake, because when she looked at him again, he was flirting with Frigga.

“She's your grandmother, ya mothball!” She threw a phaser at Jim's head.  
It was a couple of hours before the Avengers and the medical away team transported down. When they made it to the throne room, they were greeted with a rather interesting sight.  
…  
AN: The base for Meg is Astrid Berges-Frisbey. She was the mermaid the missonary fell for in PoTC 4.

The Planning Moment in the Transporter Room: Let Go by Frou Frou  
The Battle Itself: Start A Revolution by Aimee Allen  
Pavel, Reaper, Uhura and Meg singing when the others show up: Let's Do It by Joan Jett & Paul Westerberg


End file.
